


Trash

by allen_mcfallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allen_mcfallen/pseuds/allen_mcfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of Dean as he's thrown Cas away with the rest of his things the Stynes were intending to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

> I never post any fanwork at all, sooooo... NERVOUS BREAKDOWN TIME. Anyway, this kinda came to mind at the end of "The Prisoner." Dean has a lot of feels for his fluffy angel bf, but the mark is making him give less of a crap. Obviously. Also, sass. Super short, but I think it gets the point across well enough.

_I threw you into a pile_  
_With all my old things._  
_They were important once._  
_Just like you used to be._  
_But I see you there now,_  
_Strewn across the old pictures,_  
_Books,_  
_Papers,_  
_And you’re as crumpled as the sheets_  
_Of the letters we used to write to each other_  
_And the ones we used to wake up in_  
_When the bunker and all those hotel rooms were left empty_  
_Besides me and you._  
_But the blood on your face isn’t enough_  
_To wash away the blood that’s been spilled in your absence,_  
_And I can’t stop what’s happening to me_  
_Not even for you._

  
_But hey, at least the rest of you matches those broken, black wings of yours now, am I right?_


End file.
